I Think I Love You
by rAwRr cHiCk5
Summary: a Remus/Tonks ONESHOT about when they were young.  Yes, yes, I know that they are not really five years difference in age!  Summary:  When at the Yule Ball, Tonks is thinking about an old flame, when someone asks her to dance...


**Okay guys, so just thought I'd post a One shot of Remus/Tonks when they were youger. I 3 Remus/Tonks so I might just make another story with this….idk about DOTM….I just don't feel that story much anymore…but I'll try(; anyways, r/r! hope u like!**

**Disclaimer: nope I DO NOT own Harry Potter(: **

**Info: **_**so Remus is only like five years older than Tonks, and so in this story she is fourteen and he is nineteen and already out of Hogwarts, but they met when he was in his seventh year, but he wouldn't be with considering he was leaving and she was only twelve….oh and his furry little problem! Lol well you get the picture. **_

A slow song was playing and Arnold Hughes had just asked her to dance at the Yule Ball. Of course Nymphadora Tonks told him no politely. She stopped being polite when he asked her why.

"Because your head is more inflated than a hot air balloon." She said bluntly, and it was the truth.

"Well, most girls would be dazzled to dance with me." He said straightening his tie.

"My point exactly." She replied.

"So you won't dance with me because girls actually like me?" he said, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

Tonks just rolled her eyes. Her hot pink hair was beginning to turn red from the anger that was boiling inside of her, but she controlled it so she would stay perfectly matched with her dress. The real reason she wouldn't dance with him _was_ because he was so full of himself, but it was also because she still like Remus Lupin. Of course he had already graduated, but she had seen him at Hogsmeade every now and then.

Then her mind drifted…..Remus had probably moved on by then. After all, he was dashing. She smiled thinking about his sandy hair and gorgeous eyes.

"So we'll dance then." Arnold said, seeing her smile.

"Fine." Tonks said taking his outstretched hand.

He smiled and dragged her to the dance-floor. They started dancing, and Tonks kept herself at a modest distance. Arnold pulled her closer and she cringed at the smell of him.

_Ugggh…too much cologne,_ she thought.

"So….Dora…oh, you do mind if I call you Dora?" Arnold asked, his chest pressed against hers.

Tonks grimaced. Remus used to call her Dora. She pulled away-she couldn't dance with Arnold. Especially not since she still liked Remus.

"Ah, ah, ah," Arnold said pulling her back against him. Tonks sighed. "You promised to dance with me."

"I didn't _promise _you anything," she muttered, but stayed put. When would this song end?

Suddenly Arnold started touching her…er…_behind_…and she pushed his hand away. He insisted with another grab and she shoved him off.

"Don't touch me, Arnold." she said and started for the door. This night was turning into a disaster.

When she was halfway out the door, Arnold grabbed her by the arm.

. . . . . . .

Remus was strolling through Hogsmeade, the snow falling around him. It was truly a beautiful night-too bad it had been so terrible.

Remus had had a date that night….which was set up by Lily and her best friend Hestia Jones. It was with one of Alice Longbottom's friends Gwenog Jones.

The date would've been lovely if it weren't for Gwenog's personality. All she had talked about was quidditch. It hadn't been much of a surprise to Remus, considering she played for the Hollyhead Harpies. What had really shocked him was that she had kissed him…..and it was HORRIBLE! With a capital H.

_No wonder they set her up with me,_ he thought,_ we're both desperate. _

He had decided to come to Hogsmeade to get his mind off things. Remus had liked a girl named Nymphadora Tonks in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Of course she had been too young for him then, and he didn't want to hurt her with his "furry little problem". He had talked to her last when she was in her third year at her first visit to Hogsmeade. I had been a year and she had probably forgotten all about him.

Remus came to the fork in the road with the signs which marked the end of Hogsmeade. He decided to go to Hogwarts to marvel at the building he had been in only days ago it seemed.

As the snow crunched beneath his feet, Remus heard slow music and smacked his forehead. Of course! It was the Yule Ball! Remus walked up the path to find Nymphadora Tonks crying.

…..

When she saw him her heart stopped. Out from behind Arnold's chest was Remus John Lupin.

"Get off me, Arnold!" she said, pushing Arnold away. He had been trying to kiss her, and she had been trying to push him off, but she wouldn't budge.

"There's no way you can resist me!" He said and planted his lips on hers. They tasted of smoke and Firewhiskey, and she bit his lip.

"Hey!" Arnold yelled grabbing his mouth. When blood started dripping onto his hand his eyes filled with anger. He lifted his hand and Tonks cringed in fear.

….

He didn't know how or why, but when he looked down into the snow to see Arnold clutching his now swollen eye. Remus' fists were clenched, and his blood was still pulsing with anger. He breathed in deeply and calmed, and looked down at Arnold again.

By then Arnold was already up and running back to his dormitory.

"A-are you okay?" he asked looking at Tonks. He sighed. She looked beautiful in her short, white dress with hot pink sequence that matched the color of her hair.

"You saved me," she breathed.

"I-I guess so-" he said and before he knew it, she was up against him, her arms wrapped around his sides.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He said putting his arms around her.

Then he had an idea. The slow song was still playing, and he pulled away from her, but held her hands in his.

"What?" she asked looking up at him.

Remus took his hand and gently brushed the tears out of her eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" he whispered.

"Y-Yes…Yes!" she smiled. He smiled back.

Remus pulled Tonks closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was snowing around them, and when the song ended, Tonks looked up at him.

"Dora….I-I….I think I l-" she cut him off with her lips. He cupped her face in his hands and closed his eyes.

_Yes, _he thought. _I think I love you._

_Finally!_ Tonks squealed inside her head. _I love you Remus. _


End file.
